Searching For The Answer
by FOREVERADISNEYGIRL
Summary: She couldn't stand to witness an injustice towards a young boy. Why does prejudice towards someone who is different from you exist? Cover by Momokunn on DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Notes: Junrinan – province in the 1st District of the West Rukongai**

 **Shiratama Zenzai – traditional Japanese dessert. A sweet porridge made with azuki beans and mochi.**

 **Amannatto – Traditional Japanese confectionary made with azuki or other types beans. It is covered refined sugar and a sugar syrup. Sources: Bleach Wikia, Wikipedia**

CHAPTER 1

Along the small wooded area of Junrinan, a young woman dressed in elaborate kimono robes walked next to the trees. There was air of nobility surrounding her, and as one would guess she was part of a noble clan. It is quite an odd sight, because nobles are rarely seen in any of the Rukon districts. Unless they were Soul Reapers, members of the 13 Court Guard Squad who protected the Soul Society. Otherwise, nobles usually stayed within the walls of the Seireitei or their vast estates.

The lady who is seen walking, had a reason to visit the Rukon district. She is searching for her sister who was abandoned many decades ago. At the time, the lady had no choice, but to leave her sister behind. This decision is something that made the lady be filled with deep regret. To sort of repent for her actions, she would make long trips to Hanging Dog once a month. There she would spend hours searching street after street to find any trace of her sister. Every visit turned up with nothing, and the lady always felt sad at the end of each day.

Today was no different than the last. Once more, the visit to Hanging Dog was futile, but the lady would try again next month. In her heart, she knew without a doubt that she'd find her sister one day.

After a long day journeying through the Rukon District they lady was beginning to feel fatigued. Though they lady did come prepared for the long trek, she found herself running low on water. There were no streams or creeks nearby, but in the distance, she saw a banner. It read "SNACKS & DRINKS!" in large letters. She thanked the lucky stars for being able to stumble upon a snack shack.

"Perhaps…" the lady thought. "Perhaps the snack shack might sell water inside."

Despite being very thirsty and hungry, they lady continued to the direction of the banner. After a short trek, she finally made it to the snack shack. Upon arrival, she found it be a smaller than initially thought. No matter. All the lady wanted was water for her flask. Then she would be on her way back to the Seireitei.

The lady made her way to the entrance and instantly, she was greeted with the smell of something sweet. "Shiratama zenzai!" It's shiratama zenzai." the lady thought to herself. Shiratama zenzai is a sweet dish made of azuki beans and mochi. The lady loved it very much, but did not eat often because, Soul Society did not have an abundant supply of sweet rice flour. In fact, such an ingredient was very rare to find unless a Soul Reaper brought some back from Earth. It was odd to see an ordinary snack shack in Junrinan have shiratama zenzai. That didn't matter since the lady decided to stay and eat some.

Opening the flap at the entryway, the lady made her way inside. Instantly, the patron of the snack shack bellowed, "Hello! Come in! Come in!" He gestured the lady towards a corner that had a wooden table and a few benches. Once she sat down, the lady received an overly warm welcome by the patron.

"My lady. Welcome to the best snack shack in all of 1st West Rukon!"

Despite being married into a noble clan; the lady was still not used to being overly pampered by anyone. Yet still, she smiled and politely nodded to him, the patron. When the formalities, welcomes, and greetings were done with, the patron asked for her order.

"My lady, what would you like to order today?"

Taking a little while to form her thoughts, she finally answered.

"Yes. I would like to have a bowl of shiratama zenzai. As well as, water for my flask." She pointed at the object attached to the sash at her waist.

Nodding eagerly, the patron walked quickly towards the back. Remember that he forgot to collect the flask, he ran back and retrieved it. Apologizing, he then made his way back to the kitchen. The lady then heard loud voices, but could not distinguish what they were saying. To her, it'd be safe to guess that he was barking orders to the staff.

Not too long afterwards, the lady's order of a bowl shiratama zenzai and her refilled flask of water came. She thanked the serving girl and picked up her spoon. Once could see the lady is very eager to each the red bean dessert.

At the same moment, the flap fluttered open and another customer walked in.

Amid the lady's third bite, she stopped chewing on the mochi and stared. She could not believe what she was seeing. The customer who just walked in, had hair white as snow, and his eyes. A very deep, haunting yet beautiful turquoise. The lady herself has seen her fair share of strange people. Like Sajin Komamura of Squad 7 who was from the Wolf Clan. Yet, the boy with snow white hair, had to be the strangest one so far.

Realizing it was rude to stare at strangers, the lady went back to eating. Yet, she could not shake off this odd feeling. "What is this all about?" she wondered. It was almost as if the lady felt fate had bounded both her and the boy together. Later, she would learn that her that her gut instinct would mean something more.

The boy headed towards the serving girl and greeted her.

"Hello! I'd like to buy some snacks." He had a beautiful smile as far as the lady could see.

Suddenly, the lady noticed the serving girl fidgeting nervously. It was very strange because, why would anyone feel nervous around a young boy?

Awhile later the serving girl replied, "Yes. One moment please. I'll be right back." At that, the girl ran back towards the kitchen. Very soon, the snack shack patron emerged. He approached the boy carefully and said, "Yes?"

Once more the white-haired boy repeated, "Hello. I'd like to buy some snacks please."

"What would like?" The patron asked rather curtly.

"Amanatto please." The boy asked happily.

Turing towards a wooden cupboard, the patron opened it and took out a small pouch of amanatto.

"Here." The patron practically shoved the pouch to the boy's hands. "3 copper coins."

The boy opened his purse and pulled out one silver coin. He handed it to the patron. The owner then pulled out a small box. In it, were lots and lots of coins. He [the patron] opened it up and counted out 7 copper coins as change.

The boy held out his hand to accept it, but the patron simply frowned and placed everything on the counter.

"If that's all you want, then get going."

With his smile fathering, the boy took the change and said a half-hearted, "Thanks."

The lady was stunned. Never had she seen such poor service towards a customer before. All the shiratama zenzai no longer looked appetizing or tasty anymore. She couldn't stand to see such unfairness before.

Before she could contain herself, the lady suddenly stood up and stormed over to the owner.

Is this how you treat a paying customer!? the lady shouted to the owner.

 _To be cont'd in Chapter 2._

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! Here I am with another Bleach Fan Fiction Story. This piece takes place in the same universe as "I'm Sorry Toshiro" which partially illustrates how Toshiro Hitsugaya may have died in the World of the Living. However, for this piece you do not have to read "I'm Sorry Toshiro" to follow and understand this story. Unless you want to of course. Searching For The Answer is pretty much a standalone story by itself.**

 **For a while now, I've always wanted to write story where Hisana and Toshiro are good friends with one another. I sort of have a headcanon that when Hisana returned from the Rukon District, she found Toshiro all alone. Basically, long story short, she befriends him and would play with him whenever she could visit the Rukon District. This all drew inspiration from a drawing by Momokunn over on Deviantart.**

 **On another note, as I am typing this I have begun writing out the second chapter. Honestly, I don't know how often I will update this story because, I am working a full-time job now. So, updates will vary at most. Also, I have no idea how many chapters I need to write. ^^; But we'll see on that one.**

 **I strive to improve my writing so any and all reviews on constructive criticism is welcome. All I ask is please don't be super harsh.**

 **Take care everyone!**

 **~FOREVERADISNEYGIRL**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Instantly, the owner paled at the lady's outburst. He didn't think his so-called "rudeness" would've triggered anything. It wasn't an unusual for him or any of his workers to be cold and distant towards the boy. To him, it felt right because, the white-haired boy was indeed a very strange fellow.

"Hey!" The lady shouted once more. "I said, is this how you treat a paying customer?"

If anybody took a good look at the lady's face, she was very, very upset.

Just simply looking at the lady's face, made the owner almost quiver in fear. Never had he seen such an intimidating figure in all his life. Out of fear, the owner tried to make a justified answer.

"M-m-m-my Lady, please understand how I… we acted wasn't intentional." This was all he could stutter out.

The lady knew better than to believe such a daft statement.

"Don't even bother justifying yourself. You're only wasting time. I know your real motives. You and everyone here are mean to him cause he's different. Even so, that does not give you the right to mistreat him in such a manner."

With that said, everyone at the snack shack suddenly became quiet. Not a single sound could be heard, except for anxious breaths from the people. The one person who dared to speak up was the white-haired boy.

"Ummm… Miss, please don't make this any worse. All I need are my snacks. Then I'll be on my way." He gave a pleading look towards the lady.

Upon hearing his voice, the lady turned towards the entrance where the boy stood. Once there she asked gently, but bluntly,

"Boy, how long have you experienced this? This… this prejudice?"

The boy was at a loss for words. Never in all his life had anyone stood up for him. He faced prejudice wherever he went. Even back at his village on Earth when he was still living. The boy could not answer, the lady's question.

He simply stood still staring at the lady with his turquoise eyes.

The Lady gave a deep sigh. She headed towards the boy to continue speaking with him. However, the unthinkable happened. The boy began to cry. Tears that were bottle up for so long, cascaded down his face.

Stunned the lady ran over to the boy. She placed hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, don't cry. I know, I shouldn't have—

"Leave me alone!" The boy cried out. He brushed off the lady's hand forcefully, and ran.

It happened so suddenly, the lady didn't have time to react. When she finally recovered from the shock, she ran after him.

"Hey! Wait! Wait!" she panted heavily.

There was no use in calling him. Cause by that time, the boy with white hair had been long gone.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all! After almost 3 weeks, I'm finally posting chapter 2. Right now, I'm in the process of writing chapter 3 and Byakuya will make his first appearance there. I think it will one of favorites because it will be a ByaHisa scene. It's actually my Bleach OTP. *Nervous Laughs***

 **Anyways, thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed Searching For the Answer. I didn't expect to receive this kind of response. Albeit it's a small number but it means a lot. Thanks everyone and take care!**

 **~FOREVERADISNEYGIRL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

After what seemed like hours, the lady finally made it back to the estate. At the gates two guards stood watch. One of them spotted her as she was approaching towards them. His expression went from stern to relieved. As it turned out, the entire household was worried. The lady had not returned at her usual time.

Running towards her the one of the guards shouted,

"My Lady! You have returned! The Lord is very worried. Are you alright My Lady?"

Though slightly overwhelmed by the guard's outburst, the lady proceeded to respond.

"Yes, I am quite alright. Nothing malicious happened to me while I was out. I had a slight delay in the Rukon District. Please, inform My Lord all is well."

Nodding eagerly, one of the guards flash stepped away to inform the Lord of his Lady's return.

Exhausted, the lady wanted a hot bath. Knowing her husband's worrisome persona, she decided to see him first.

In another part of the estate, a handsome man was pacing back and forth.

This handsome man, happened to be the Lord. He helps a very important role as a nobleman and in the 13 Court Guard Squad. Despite being quite well-known in Soul Society, The Lord didn't really care for his high status. What brought him the most joy is his wife, The Lady. She is someone who he simply adored and would give up everything just for.

The Lord is also quite protective of the The Lady as well. If The Lady was gone and didn't return at a designated time, he would be filled with worry. Much like he is right now.

As The Lord, paced he muttered over and over again, "Where is she? She should be home by this hour."

Unknown to The Lord, the door to his private chambers slid open. Emerging through the doorway was The Lady, his beloved wife. She walked forward and said, "My Lord, I have -" She was cut off in midsentence. Her husband ran over and wrapped his arms around her into a tight embrace.

While still in the right embrace he murmured,

"Hisana. Oh, my sweetest Hisana. Where were you? He released his wife from the embrace and stood face to face with The Lady.

"I was getting very worried! I thought something happened while you were out."

The Lady took a moment to breath before answering her husband. "Byakuya. Calm down my love. I am alright. Just had a small delay on the way back, that's all.

Byakuya's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"A delay?" he repeated. "What happened out there?"

Hisana proceeded to tell him the entire story that took place at the snack shack. Byakuya carefully listened to each work his wife said aloud. His eyes then widen when Hisana began to describe the white-haired boy she had met earlier.

"You see, as I was eating, this boy with white hair and turquoise eyes -"

"Hold on!" Byakuya interjected. "A boy with white hair and turquoise eyes?" How was possible? Was this the same boy from that night?

Hisana looked at him confusingly. "Yes, the boy matches that exact description. Why do you ask?"

Her husband was unsure on how to answer her question.

Byakuya thought it'd be best to tell her the truth.

"Hisana." He began nervously. "I never told you this because, I usually don't discuss my World of the Living assignments at home."

Hisana was beginning to feel slightly irritated. "Yes, but what does this have to do with my story?"

He could sense Hisana's irritation and frustration growing so now wasn't the time to stall.

"Hisana. I know that boy. The boy with white hair and turquoise eyes." Byakuya took a deep breath before making the full confession. "That boy, I performed a konso on his soul."

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone. After a month or so I've finally updated Searching for the Answer. As always work has been keeping me very busy during the day. Cause I use the computer pretty much all-day, I don't even want to look at my laptop at home. But I do use it from time to time. The story is not yet complete and chapter 4... Well, let's just say I have ideas in my head and have yet to write them down. I made a promise to myself that no matter how busy life can get, I will make it my goal to complete this story. Many thanks to everyone who have read, reviewed, and added to their favorites Searching for the Answer. All of your support is greatly appreciated.**

 **~FOREVERADISNEYGIRL**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Chabudai - A short-legged table used in Japanese homes._

 _Zabuton - cushion used for sitting._

CHAPTER 4

"That boy, I performed a konso on his soul."

That phrase echoed in Hisana's ears. She stood in front of her husband, frozen on the spot.

There was a stiff silence between husband and wife, and finally Hisana spoke.

"Byakuya…" she began. "How? How is it that you know this boy?"

Her husband turned away and looked towards the paper screen doors. He knew that after confessing, Hisana would in turn ask more questions. "Tell her everything." said Senbonzakura inside his mind. "She deserves to know and you, should help the boy."

Byakuya grasped the hilt of Senbonzakura, and silently agreed. Turning back towards Hisana, he takes a step and gestures her to sit by the chabudai in the corner.

"Sit." Byakuya says. "The story is quite long. So make yourself comfortable."

Hisana nods and makes her way towards the chabudai and sit on top of a zabuton. She doesn't hesitate to ask her husband once more, "Byakuya. I'll ask you again. How is it that you know this boy?"

Byakuya closes his eyes, and immediately he transported back to that day from 5 years ago. The sight of mother and son embracing each other, and weeping over the boy's sudden death played in his mind. He had sent thousands and thousand of souls to Soul Society. However, performing a konso on the boy with white hair was by far the saddest. He was much too young to have passed.

Opening his eyes again, Byakuya began to tell the tale of the boy with white hair, and turquoise eyes.

"Not too long ago, I was given an assignment to watch over a small village in The World Of The Living. At the time, I did not think much of anything.

Hisana nods and says, "Is this where the boy lived?"

Byakuya replies, "Yes. The village where I kept watch was the place where he was born. Also the place where he endured the most horrific tragedy." Simply speaking about it made Byakuya feel uneasy, and quite sad. A boy that young should have lived a long life back on Earth.

Noticing her husband's change in expression, Hisana wonder what tragedy could've shocked him. "Byakuya." she said while gently placing her hand on top of his own. "Byakuya. What tragedy befell on the poor boy?"

Though he did not wish to say, Byakuya slowly told the tale of tragedy. He described how the villagers were prejudiced against him for his strange appearance. Byakuya also went into detail how some of the village boys drowned the white-haired boy into the river. With that, the tragic tale had ended.

Hisana gasped and covered her gaping mouth both hands. How could humans be so cruel to someone who simply looks different?

A look of horror displayed all across Hisana's face. The Lady wanted to speak, but could not form any words. After some time, she finally spoke. "And then? What did you do, Byakuya?"

"I asked what was his name, and explained that he would going to the Soul Society."

"What was the boy's name?"

"The boy's name is Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4 to Searching For the Answer. It took awhile to update because lately work has been occupying a lot of my time. I work 5 days a week totaling to at least 40+ hours per week. At my job, I'm at the computer all day unfortunately, and by the end of the day, I don't even want to even touch my laptop at home. So, updates will be sporadic.**

 **Once again, thank you so much to everyone who have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. All of your support is greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism, but please don't be super harsh. Thank you!**

 **~foreveradisneygirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Happy Lunar New Year! Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 5

After listening to Byakuya's harrowing tale, Hisana felt herself wanting to cry. How could a young boy endure such terrible tragedy in life? Had he not passed away, she was sure he would have lived a long life in the World of the Living. Determined to right at least one wrong, Hisana turns to her husband.

"Byakuya. Please allow me to accompany you on finding Toshiro." She wasn't sure if he would allow it, since Byakuya was very protective of her.

Taken aback by his wife's request, Byakuya was momentarily surprised. However, he regained his composure and gave his reply.

"Yes. You can come along as well. It's been a few years since Toshiro saw me. So he may have forgotten who I am. Seeing a familiar face might ease his worries." Junrinan was one of the safer districts so having Hisana tagging along wouldn't be an issue.

Hisana nodded in agreement with her husband and was relieved she could come as well.

"Let's go, Byakuya." She took her husband's hand and wrapped her other arm around his torso and held on tightly. Byakuya was going to flash step to Junrinan.

Without another word, Byakuya got into a running stance and flashed away from their bed chambers.

Toshiro's house, Junrinan.

It happened again. The boy with white hair, known as Toshiro Hitsugaya was having the same dream he once experienced back in the World of the Living. Like before, he saw sheets of ice, and the harsh winds nipped around his face. Not once, did the harsh cold wind affect him since it was a dream after all, right? Through all of the howling winds, he could hear that voice. A voice, that called out to him, but he could never properly hear cause of the winds. It said,

"My…. My name is….." but the wind interrupted the voice.

In reply, Toshiro shouted, "What are you saying?! I can't hear you!"

Once again, the voice said through garbled sounds, "My name! This is my-" The winds only grew stronger and drowned out the voice that called out to Toshiro.

In his mind, Toshiro said, "There it is. That dream I've experienced has appeared once more, but it has been years. Why are the dreams returning now?"

After Toshiro arrived to the Soul Society and found his great grandmother, his dreams of hearing the voice and the fields of ice stopped. It did bother him at first because, he was so used to seeing them in his sleep, but eventually, he got over it. These days, he only focused to taking care of himself and great grandmother.

The voice tried once more to call out him, but suddenly he felt ground shake around him. "An earthquake?" he thought in a panic. He began to run away from the shaking grounds, but that didn't do any good. Toshiro heard a voice, but it wasn't the one from the dream. This voice, was loud and clear as day that said, "Wake up!" Instantaneously, his eyes opened and he jumped out of his bed with a start and felt beads of sweat fall around his face.

Panting heavily, his wide eyes scanned the surroundings. He saw a Soul Reaper and the lady from earlier. What were they doing here and why were they in his house? The lady who saw earlier from the snack shack, approached him.

Bowing slightly, she greets Toshiro and say, "Hello. Remember me? We meant at that small restaurant earlier today."

Of course he remembered her. After her "pep talk" to him, what had she said echoed in his mind all afternoon and evening. Later, as he told his great grandmother the events that had transpired, he learned the lady's name and her status. The lady is Hisana and she became famous throughout the Rukon Districts cause, she a peasant had married into the Kuchiki clan. One of the great noble houses of Soul Society. It was unheard of and created a huge uproar throughout Soul Society.

Coming back his thoughts, Toshiro replied, "Yes. I remember you Lady Hisana. I apologize for my immature outburst from earlier."

Hisana waived her hand as if to brush off the incident.

"Don't worry about it. All's well that ends well." Her face became more serious.

"Toshiro, look. Hisana says and gestures around the room.

Toshiro looks and notices layers frost blanketed the entire house. As his eyes darted from object to object, he noticed someone was shivering. It was his great grandmother trying to stay warm.

His immediate thought was, "H-h-h how? When did it get cold in here?"

The Soul Reaper beside Hisana placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder and said, "You have special powers. Powers that can be deadly if you don't learn how to control them. Had we not come earlier, your great grandmother could've gotten ill or worse."

"But how?" Toshiro protested. How could he even dare hurt his own family?

Byakuya calmed him down and said, "It's your powers. Even if it's not intentional you can hurt innocent people around you."

Toshiro still did not understand. Powers? What kind of powers? Does this have any connection to those ice dreams?

Hisana took one of Toshiro hands and gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry. Like my husband said, we came just in time to wake you. You're a very strong boy and the only way to learn how to control your powers is attending the Spiritual Arts Academy."

The Spiritual Arts Academy? This was all too much to take in for Toshiro.

"Y-y-y you must go. You must listen to Lady Hisana and go." Toshiro turned around and saw that the voice came from his great grandmother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Hope you are well. Here is the 6th chapter to Searching For the Answer. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. All your support is much appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 6

"Granny!" Toshiro cried out as he jump out of his bed and ran over to great grandmother's side.

Great grandmother's face was very pale and when Toshiro touched her hand, it was very, very cold. He was shocked at the realization that this was his doing. If it had gotten any colder….

"Toshiro." great grandmother's call for his name interrupted Toshiro's thoughts.

"Y-y-you must listen to the Soul Reaper and Lady Hisana. You must enroll and attend the Spiritual Arts Academy." She gave Toshiro's hand a firm squeeze of reassurance.

Byakuya and Hisana walked over to her bed and began using checking her vitals. Great grandmother was alright, but she needed to get warm fast. Though not a healer, Byakuya knew enough to at least prevent any illnesses or injuries from getting worse. The Squad 6 Captain hovered one of his palms Toshiro's granny and a faint green light glowed. After a little while, the healing was done.

"There. That should at least warm you up a bit, but I do recommend coming to the Court of Pure Souls to Squad 4 for a check up, Obasan". Byakuya said as he wrapped his scarf around Toshiro's granny.

She thanked Byakuya profuse and said, "Please call me Ikue. Thank you so much."

Toshiro felt relieved since great grandmother was going to be alright. He couldn't imagine what would happen if the outcome was much worse. Granny was his only family here and to lose her, would devastate Toshiro.

The Spiritual Arts Academy. Could this help him understand the dreams? Should he tell Lady Hisana and the Soul Reaper about them? He looked once more at Granny and knew that he had to tell them. Tell them about the dreams he'd been having for years.

Toshiro approached the Soul Reaper and as he was about to speak, a flood of memories came through. He remembered meeting the Soul Reaper once before. It was the same individual who arrived at his alter and explained to him the Soul Society, the world where all souls would go. His name, what was the Soul Reaper's name? Ben?… Bob?… Byakuya!

When Toshiro remembered the Soul Reaper's name, he approached Byakuya and said, "I know you. You… You were there at my home, telling me about the Soul Society."

Taken aback for a bit, Byakuya was quite surprised Toshiro would remember him after all of these years. Nevertheless, the Squad 6 Captain nodded at Toshiro's response. "Yes, it was me. I was the Soul Reaper who sent to Soul Society and reunited you with your granny. You're very fortunate cause not many souls get to reunite with their families."

Honestly, Toshiro did not know how to react at this point. Learning about his powers, seeing Lady Hisana and the Soul Reaper again was a lot to take in at once. However, he did know one thing he had to tell Lady Hisana and the Soul Reaper about his dreams.

"Byakuya, sir." Toshiro prompted. "I have something important to tell you. I… I've been having dreams, or one dream rather. A dream that happens over and over again for years now."

"A dream." Byakuya thinks to himself. "Could it be?"

"Go on, Toshiro. Tell me about this dream of yours." He gestures for Toshiro to continue.

Toshiro closes his eyes and tries to picture the dream. Suddenly, he can see the icy fields, hear the howling winds, and feel the sharp, cold air. "I see fields of ice. The wind is howling loudly in my ears and the air is very cold."

Though not asleep, Toshiro saw himself walking towards something, but he couldn't see it. "I find myself walking towards someone or something, but I can't really see what's in front of me. There is so much snow in the wind, but then I hear a voice. A voice that calls out to me and says, "My…. My name is….." And that's it. That's the same dream I've had for as long as I can remember." Toshiro opens his eyes and glances towards Captain Byakuya waiting for his response.

Byakuya couldn't believe it. Toshiro was already seeing his inner world and having some contact with his zanpakuto spirit. For sure, the boy had to be trained and then, enrolled at the Spiritual Arts Academy right away. Anymore time spent with uncontrolled powers could be disastrous.

"Toshiro. Those dreams you've been having for years, I believe you are seeing your inner world and hearing your zanpakuto spirit's voice." Byakuya gently places a hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

"Toshiro. You have the powers of a Soul Reaper."


End file.
